


Good Girl

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [18]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: (can be read as noncon between the lines), Chair Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Pet Names, Sex Toys, dom!Vowrawn, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Vowrawn has captured Jedi!Reader who he’s training to be his obedient submissive.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; read the tags carefully! (add. info: 'Sex Toys' inc. butterly vibrator & nipple clamps, 'Pet Names' inc. good girl)
> 
> bolded words are from a prompt post w/ some changes

You wake up with a gasp and look wildly around the room, only to realize that you’re tied to a metal chair. Your hands are behind your back while your legs are spread slightly. You tug at the chains, but they don’t budge. Your scattered mind starts to gather up the pieces slowly, making you remember the battle and how well it had went until-

There’s a sound of a door opening, and you move your attention there immediately. A slender, dapperly dressed Sith Pureblood steps in and you freeze. “Vowrawn,” you whisper and his lips curl into a dark smirk. Your eyes widen, and you try to call the Force to your side, but it eludes you. He walks right in front of you and regards you with a curious, teasing expression that makes your stomach twist into a knot.

“You know my name? Wonderful! That means we can skip the introductions and go straight to the  _juicy_  bits,” he says and chuckles a little. You furrow your brows and try to move out of the way when he reaches out to you with his hand. But the collar wrapped around your throat forbids that and you’re forced to endure his touch against your cheek.

However, it’s surprisingly gentle and you can’t help but admit that the warmness of him feels good in the otherwise cold room. You can’t resist the small blush that rises to your cheeks when Vowrawn smiles approvingly.

“It’s such a delight to see you’re such a fast learner, my dear.”

“What- Ah,” you yelp when his thumb presses against your bottom lip. You look down on it and then back to him again. Your heart starts to beat faster, and you become even more aware of the chains that are rooting you in place. How tight they are yet strangely so pleasing.

You blink and try to clear your head but Vowrawn’s voice drags you back in. “They feel good, right? Don’t try to resist it, you know it’s true.” You don’t answer to him but cast your gaze to the floor, feeling the embarrassment dwell deep in your gut. However, he’s quick to yank your head firmly up, so you’re looking at him again. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Many people enjoy this, being tied down and feeling helpless.”

“But I doubt any jedi enjoys it, especially when the other one is a sith,” you say. The snark comes naturally into your voice and you tense a little when Vowrawn laughs. He takes his hand back and you oddly find yourself craving his touch, the coldness of the room making you squirm in discomfort.

“Are you quite certain about that? Because what we can’t have is often the thing we crave the most,” Vowrawn says. You can’t stop your eyes from widening or the blush deepening on your cheeks. How does he know?

“I-”

“It’s alright,” Vowrawn interrupts. As his hand presses against your thigh and squeezes it, your mouth stays hanging open. There’s a buzz in the back of your mind as he looks deep into your eyes, but you don’t really pay attention to it. You’re much more focused on what his hand is going to do next and almost let out a whine when it moves, nearly dances, to your crotch.

Your thighs tense a little in an effort to close your legs, but they don’t budge. Vowrawn’s light-hearted chuckle makes your head spin. He drags his fingers up and down, giving minimal friction to your cunt that is growing wetter by the moment. “I would have tied you up naked here but didn’t want to alarm you too much,” Vowrawn murmurs as he presses his fingers firmer against the thin fabric.

You gasp and your cunt throbs. Your thighs want to desperately close again when he pulls out a blade from his pocket. You bite your lip and look into Vowrawn’s eyes that are filled with lust. “However, now that we know each other, I assume you don’t mind if I make this moment a bit more intimate?”

 

Your naked body lays exposed to Vowrawn and you have never been more turned on. It’s as if all your senses have been dialed up to eleven, making you squirm and let out quiet, little whimpers as he observes you. “You are beautiful,” he says, and you blush, turning your head away from him. However, he says it again and then comes to kiss you. He tastes good and you can’t help but moan, especially as his hand goes to your breast. He cups it and takes its nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

You quiver in your place when he twists it slightly. The restraints are nicely loose, allowing you to move considerably on the chair. “You’re such a  **good girl,** ” Vowrawn purrs. You smile eagerly at his words and even nod to them. There’s a familiar, almost desperate burn inside you that needs to hear his praise.

“Good, you’re getting there,” Vowrawn whispers into your ear. You let out a breathless whimper and try to get him to kiss you again, but he instead backs away completely. You huff disappointed but before you can beg him to come back, you notice that he takes some items from the table he had brought with him.

Vowrawn shows you a small golden device that you have used before. The butterfly vibrator. Your cunt tightens when seeing the small dildo protruding at the wings’ center point. “I can see from your expression that you remember how good this feels.”

You nod enthusiastically, and he shows off the other item, the nipple clamps, that he proceeds to put on you first. They’re connected by a golden chain that he tugs a few times to make sure it’s secure. You let out muffled whimpers each time he does so.

When he goes to put the vibrator inside you, he first teases your wet cunt with his fingers. You breathe out shakily as he drags them up and down to see how wet you already are. He hums approvingly, and you can’t help but to feel pride for being able to please him.

You tighten around his fingers as soon as they enter you. The feeling is heavenly, especially as he rubs your clit with his other hand. He pushes the toy inside you and adjusts the straps around your thighs, lifting them easily in the air with the Force. You groan when it spreads your thighs wider and locks them in place.

You eagerly wait for the toy to start buzzing but before that, Vowrawn has something else in mind. Your eyes widen when he brings his fingers right in front of your face that are coated with your juices. “Suck them for me,” he orders, and you quiver at his commanding tone.  **Doing this is going to be new to you** , but you don’t hesitate when wrapping your mouth around his fingers. You suck them and tasting yourself is oddly arousing, though most of your pleasure comes from Vowrawn’s small groan.

After that, he picks up the remote controller from the table. You gasp as the toy starts to vibrate inside you and against your whole cunt, rubbing your clit to a point where you’re firmly fighting against the Force and the restraints. Vowrawn just watches until you reach your first orgasm that makes you whimper his name in quiet ecstasy.

“Good girl,” he says, and the words burn your mind pleasantly. “I have to admit I didn’t first believe you could do this. But here you are now, enjoying your life to the fullest.”

You let out a small laughter while looking at him. Your eyes drop quickly to his visible bulge. “Can I suck your cock?” you ask. He raises his brow, and you quickly correct yourself. “May I please suck your cock, my lord?”

Vowrawn chuckles but looks at his wristwatch. “I’m afraid our time together is at an end for this time,” he says. You frown but it quickly turns into a smile when Vowrawn comes forward and gives you a kiss. “But if you continue behaving like this, I might be more open to the idea of taking you from here all to myself. That sounds good, doesn’t it?”

You nod almost pleadingly and your heart flutters even at the thought of it. “I want to be yours, my lord,” you whisper. He smiles and brushes your lower lip with his thumb. You can distantly remember how he used to do this a lot in the start. The distorted pieces of how those interrogations- meetings usually ended make you tense up, but Vowrawn’s presence soothes you.

“It’s alright. You’re a good girl now.”

“I’m a good girl,” you repeat slowly. He nods approvingly, and you smile.


End file.
